Her
by Jadezi Young
Summary: Guess what? I rereedited it! Summery inside SasoDeiSASODEI FOREVER!


Summery- While on a mission, Sasori thinks about his past and _her._

Note- I don't really know that much about the anime Naruto or any of the characters, all I know is the pairings I like .

Also please tell me if I got Diedara's 'un' thing alright. Most of the history I got for these two was from other SasoDei fanfics. Please be kind.

Also, I haven't clue on how old Sasori is, so I just guessed.

Pairings- (Past)SasoOC (Present)SasoDie

SASODEIOWNSYOUBITCHES!

**Her**

Sasori saw the light of a near by village.

'That will be a good place to stop for the night.' He thought, looking down at Deidara, who was currently passed out in his arms.

The two had a tough battle a few hours before, they had won the battle, but Deidara, being Deidara, had over done it and used up too much chakra, resulting in Sasori having to carry him to the nearest town. Not that he really minded, but…

'Well that's what he gets for being too reckless.' Sasori thought to himself, thought he couldn't help but run his fingers though Deidara's long, silky blonde hair. He wondered how it felt briefly, but then pulled himself out of it. He hadn't felt this way about _anyone_,

'Not since her…' He thought sadly. It was before he left Suna, before he became a missing nin, before he joined Akatsuki and way before he discovered he preferred men…

_An 8-year-old Sasori ran down the streets of Suna as fast as he could, a grin plastered on his face._

_He stopped when he came to a hut and walked in, there he say the back of a brown haired girl._

"_Ayume-chan?" he asked, his grin faltering. Ayume turned to face him and he saw the tear stains on her cheeks._

"_Sasori-kun…" she whispered, more tears falling out of her hazel eyes._

"_What's wrong?" He asked, crouching to her level. Brown met red and Ayume started sobbing._

"_He's gone, Sasori-kun, he's gone." She sobbed, tears now falling on the floor and in her long hair._

_Sasori got closer and put his arms around his small, female friend._

"_Who Ayume-chan?"_

"_My father, Sasori-kun, they killed him, a band of missing nins." She sobbed out. Sasori's eyes widened, but then he looked at the crying girl in front of him and held her tighter._

"_It'll be alright, Ayume-chan, don't worry." Little did he know how wrong he was…_

His thoughts broke when he felt movement in his arms.

"We're almost there, Deidara, hold on." He gave a gently smile to Deidara, who simply mumbled 'Sasori-Danna…' and cuddled closer to him. Sasori let out a soft chuckle and continued to walk.

While he was walking, he remembered Teriso Ayume, his first friend,

"_Sasori-kun?" a soft voice rang out, the 11-year-old Sasori looked up to see Ayume standing in the door way._

"_Nini, Ayume-chan?" He asked, going back to work on his puppet. Ayume smiled and walked up to the desk, her short dark hair bouncing with her._

"_Why do you make puppets?" She asked, picking one up. Normally, Sasori would have yelled at anyone who dared touch his puppets, but he knew she wasn't going to destroy his work, just look at them._

_Sasori sighed._

"_You know, for nin-jutsu." Ayume nodded, then asked,_

"_Why puppets? Who not sand, or air or…"_

"_Ayume-chan, what do you have against(Spelling?)my puppets?" Ayume blushed and looked at him, smiling,_

"_You spend so much time with them; I fear you may become one." Sasori blushed and turned his attention back to his work._

_After a few minutes of silence, Sasori said,_

"_I'm not gonna become a puppet, Ayume, don't be so foolish."_

_Out of the corner of his eye he saw her frown,_

"_You never know."_

Now that Sasori thought about it, he wondered if the rumors he heard were true if, in fact, the Teriso clan really had the bloodline limit to see the future.

'That would explain how she never was surprised…' He thought. He let his mind wander through the year following that conversation, that particular year after that was hard for the both of them, entering the Ninja Academy and Ayume for losing her mother to a deadly dieses(Spelling?).

He'd never forget the day she told him that she had it too; it was the night he became a missing nin…

"_Ayume-chan?" A 14-year-old Sasori asked his star gazing friend._

"_Yes, Sasori-kun?" she answered, not bothering to look away from the beautiful night sky._

"_Why are you here?" they were 2 kms from the village gate, anyone could find them and easily kill them without remorse._

"_Isn't the sky beautiful tonight?" She asked, completely ignoring his question. Sasori looked up then back at Ayume._

"_This might be the last time I'll ever see it…" She answered him. Sasori was confused. She could come out here anytime couldn't she?_

_Ayume gave a small smile for her friend's confusion._

"_I'm…dying, Sasori-kun." Sasori's eyes want wide and his jaw went slack._

"_N-nini?" She was kidding, she had to be, she was one of the strongest ninjas he knew! She couldn't be dying… could she?_

_The sadness in her smile told him everything. He walked up and embraced his best friend. Ayume felt her shoulder get wet and knew he was crying, she put her arms around him and whispered comforting words to him._

"_I know how to cure you…" He suddenly said, Ayume looked shocked, but then the sadness returned._

"_There's no know cure…I have what my mother died from…" Sasori just smiled._

"_I could make you into a puppet…" Ayume's eyes widened and she tore away from his embrace._

"_NO!" She exclaimed, and then she glared at him, "I don't want to become something so lifeless, so cold!" Sasori's eyes widened, and then he got angry,_

"_But you'll be cured! And last for eternity!" He yelled at her, her glare just intensified._

"_I don't care, Sasori!" She yelled back at him, tears in her eyes "I can't go through life never having emotions, never smelling a flower, never feeling the sun…never being truly happy…" She panted at glared at him. _

"_How could you even THINK about doing that to someone?" She screamed at him, slapping him, hard, in the face. Sasori just stood there, wide-eyed and holding his cheek._

_Ayume stood there, tears leaking out of her, now closed, eyes._

"_I used to love you, Sasori." Sasori looked at her, shocked. Her eyes were now open, and glazed with hate._

"_I used to love you," She started again; hate being the fire in her eyes, "But after that…"_

"_I still love you, Ayume." Sasori said, it was true, he had for quite some time._

"_But now…" She started quietly, "YOU'RE A MONSTER!" She screamed and then she ran back to Suna, and away from him._

_Sasori stood there and watched her leave. Then, with tears in his eyes, he ran in the opposite direction, away from every one, epically her._

A single tear run down his face, hitting Deidara, who woke up.

"Danna, un…?" Sasori felt a hand on his cheek and looked down. That was the past; he had a new life to live and a new lover to love.

"Yes, Deidara?" He asked, noticing that they were almost at the village's gates.

"I love you, Danna, un." He said, a small smile gracing his face. Sasori paused looked down, smiled and answered,

"I love you too, Dei." Deidara's smile got bigger and he put his arms around his Danna's neck and kissed him passionately, which Sasori eagerly returned.

Neither of them noticed someone watching, nor did they see her smile

_Congratulations Sasori…_Teriso Ayume thought, _You've found you're soulmate…_ and then she disappeared into the wind, her sprite finally finding peace. Had they been paying attention to their soundings, they would have noticed how the wind seemed to circle around them.

Deidara gave a small moan when Sasori pulled him closer; Sasori took his chance and slipped his tongue into to Deidara's mouth. Then again had they probably wouldn't have cared.

_Fini_


End file.
